1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to hot-rolled steel strips for high strength electric resistance welding pipes and manufacturing methods thereof, in which the hot-rolled steel strips have superior low temperature toughness and weldability and are suitable starting materials for forming line pipes, oil well pipes, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mining crude oil and natural gas and construction of pipe lines have been actively performed in arctic regions, such as the North Sea, Canada and Alaska, since the oil crisis. Steel pipes used for pipelines are called “line pipes.” The diameter of the line pipes has been increased to improve their transportation efficiency for natural gas and oil. At the same time, their use tends to be performed under higher pressure conditions. As linepipe steel capable of satisfying the needs described above, steel products have been increasingly required, which have a large thickness or a high strength, superior low temperature toughness, and superior weldability, and which can be manufactured at a low cost.
It has been desired that the linepipe steel have a lower carbon content to avoid degradation in toughness which is partly caused by increase in hardness difference between a weld metal of a weld portion and a heat affected zone (HAZ) since girth welding must be performed for linepipe steel in the field at which construction or the like is actually performed.
Steel plates and hot steel strips (hot-rolled steel strips) have been used as starting materials for steel pipes. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-189840, a technique has been disclosed which provides a steel plate as a starting material for linepipe steel having superior hydrogen induced cracking resistance.
As for the hot-rolled strips, a manufacturing method has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 64-25916 which comprises rolling a slab having a lower carbon content at a temperature of Ar3 or more, rapidly cooling the obtained steel sheet at a cooling rate of 20° C./sec or more, and coiling the steel sheet thus cooled at a temperature of 250° C. or less.
In addition, as a manufacturing method of hot-rolled strips similar to that described above, a method for refining a surface of a hot-rolled strip has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-207220. In that method, after the surface temperature of a steel sheet which is processed by rough rolling is decreased to a temperature of Ar3 or less, the steel sheet is then again heated to a temperature of Ar3 or more with its own heat or by heating from the outside. In a ferrite/austenite inverse transformation process which occurs concomitant with the above heating, finish rolling is completed, whereby the surface of the hot-rolled strip is refined.
It is necessary that the linepipe steel have a higher strength or a larger thickness, as described above in consideration of the use of line pipes under higher pressure conditions. As thick-walled steel pipes, in general, UOE steel pipes made from steel plates have been widely known.
On the other hand, since a hot-rolled steel strip manufactured by a hot rolling mill can be continuously formed into pipes by the steps of coiling a product obtained from a relatively large slab, feeding a part of the product having a requested length to a pipe forming step, and continuously forming pipes therefrom, it is advantageous in terms of production efficiency of steel pipes. In addition, in some hot rolling lines, after intermediate coils processed by rough rolling are connected to each other, continuous rolling can be executed. Hence, the productivity thereof is higher than that of steel plates. As a result, inexpensive starting material for hot-rolled steel strips as compared to that for steel plates may be provided.
Furthermore, UOE steel pipes made from steel plates are formed by press molding which is performed at least two times. Hence, press lines must be installed in accordance with the number of press steps. Accordingly, the pipe forming cost of UOE steel pipes becomes high when compared to that of electric resistance welding steel pipes which can be formed immediately after a hot-rolled steel strip having a requested length is fed from a coil.
As described above, hot-rolled steel strips are advantageous over steel plates to provide inexpensive starting materials for forming steel pipes.
Appropriate conditions of rolling and cooling schedules for effectively employing ferrite/austenite inverse transformation have been discovered according to the manufacturing method using a hot-rolled steel strip and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-207220. However, when the steel sheet thickness is approximately 20 mm, a facility having higher cooling capability must be installed to execute the manufacturing while the cooling rate is ensured to satisfy the cooling schedule disclosed in JP '220. As a result, construction of new production lines and increase in cost may be necessary in some cases.
In addition, the difference in temperature between the surface portion and the central portion is increased when the steel sheet thickness is increased. Hence, measures must be taken to avoid the formation of non-uniform texture caused by the difference in cooling rate along the sheet thickness direction.
Also, a cooling rate of 20° C./sec or more and a coiling temperature of 250° C. or less are necessary to obtain fine bainite according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 64-25916, since the hardening properties are controlled by appropriately decreasing the C content and the Mn content. However, in general, it is very difficult to cool uniformly and rapidly over the entire region in the thickness direction as the steel sheet thickness is increased. A facility having a powerful cooling capability must be installed when thick materials are formed. Hence, the manufacturing method described above has a limitation when being used in practice.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a hot-rolled steel strip having superior low temperature toughness and weldability and advantageous manufacturing method thereof.